Scream 4: The Final Scream
by Nightmare Generator
Summary: The masked killer from the past three massacres returns but does Sidney and what remains of her friends and family really want to know the shocking and terrible truth of whose behind the mask? Also can Sidney find the connection between the killer and her
1. The Killer Returns

**Tagline:** _This time Sidney can't stop him!_I own nothing of this story except the plot I use.

Disclaimer:

**Author notes: **Takes place a few years after Scream 3.

**Quick note: **The car that appears in this story is a SUV and I may refer to the killer as a he but it could be anyone. I just call him a he because its easier for writing and anything in **Blod **type is the killer talking.

**Summery: **The masked killer from the past three massacres returns but does Sidney and what remains of her friends and family really want to know the shocking and terrible truth of whose behind the mask? Also can Sidney find the connection between the killer and her weakening grip on reality?

* * *

Terry drove steadily down the road and through the woods as his date sat next to him smoking a cigarette. He had been dating her for only a few weeks, but tonight was the night he was going to get lucky. Terry slowed the car down as he found the perfect spot near some trees. Being sure no one was going to disturb them he put the car in park and than completely off.

"So, you sure your ready for this." Terry asked as his date put the cigarette out.

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't Terr." The blond whispered moving closer.

Terry moved closer too as he and his dates lips met. Terry's hands soon moved to the back of his dates head, caressing her hair. They than broke there passionate kiss for some much needed air.

"You know this is not as hot when your mouth tastes like a ash tray Nicole" Terry complained as he started to pull off his shirt.

Nicole's response was a glare and a less than playful punch in the stomach.

"Just for that I think we shouldn't do this." Nicole said as she lit another cigarette and sat up straighter, looking off to the distance.

"Well you know their not good for you and all."

"Does that stop you from drinking?"

"You got me there."

"Damn right I do." Nicole said with a small smirk.

"So you still want to do it or what?" Terry asked getting ready to put his shirt back on.

"As long as you make it worth while." Nicole whispered leaning towards Terry, stopping him from getting his shirt.

As their lips weir about to touch Nicole's cell phone rang with her favorite song stopping them. Nicole than reached down her pocket for her cell phone.

"I'm going to go take a piss while you go and answer that okay"

Nicole nodded as Terry exited the car heading into the woods.  
Seeing the caller I.D. read unknown Nicole answered the phone anyways.

"Hello?"

"Nicole where have you been! Do you know how late it is!" The women yelled.

"Mom what are you talking about I'm staying over at Marry's house remember!" Nicole yelled back while straitening her blouse and putting out the long forgotten cigarette.

"Don't lie to me your out right now fucking your boyfriend aren't you!"

"What!" Nicole yelled not believing her own mother was using this language.

"Well Nicole you leave me no choice I'm just going to have to **punish you**." Nicole's mother's voice wavering to a much more deeper one.

"What! Who is this!"

"**Turn around and find out."**Just as Nicole whipped her head around she came face to face with the white mask of the Woodsboro killer. Before Nicole could scream her mouth was clamped shut with a black gloved hand, thus silencing her. The killer then raised the blade of his hunting knife and plunged deep within Nicole's chest. Nicole's screams were muffled as the killer withdrew  
the knife to only stab her again and again, each stab drawing more blood.

Nicole tried to fight back only to be back handed by the cloaked killer. The blow being so powerful caused her to hit the back of her head against her side window, thus cracking it.  
Nicole slowly slid down while clutching her chest trying to stop the oozing blood from escaping her wounds. Her vision starting to blur and now coughing up more blood Nicole looked up to see the killer exiting the car. But instead of leaving the assailant merely walked to the passengers side door and opened it.

With Nicole's back against the door her head fell out, leaving her to look up at her soon to be killer. As she looked up at the grim reaper looking killer in his long black cloak, Nicole stared at his hooded head to meet his gaze. The mournful eyes of his mask mocking her death that was to come.

He raised his blade, preparing to strike her one finale time.

"No…please don't do this." Nicole struggled to say as she coughed up more blood.

The blade came down cutting deep into her neck, causing blood to gush out. Everything went numb for Nicole as her vision went to black and than she died.

* * *

After almost getting lost for heading to deep into the woods Terry began to exit back onto the road.

Seeing two of the side doors open and one window with a crack on it Terry rushed to the car to find it completely empty except for some fresh stains of blood.

"Nicole!"

"Nicole!"

"Nicole where are you!" Terry shouted looking in all directions.

Thinking fast Terry pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialed his girlfriends number, hoping to find her.

He than herd the ring of Nicole's phone coming from the trunk of the car itself. He quickly went to the back of the car and opened it to find the most frightening thing he has ever seen.

Nicole's body laid mangled and bloody with her phone beside her face.

As Terry started to cough and hold his stomach from the bloody sight an arm was immediately rapped around his neck and he felt a piercing white pain enter his back multiple times. He than tried to brake the hold around his neck only to be shoved toward the back of the car and hitting his head on the bumper.

As Terry lay face down the killer quickly stabbed him nonstop repeatedly than turned him over. Terry still barley alive looked up at the white mask of the killer, seeing the mournful eyes and mouth that was in a eternal scream.

The killer than raised his gloved hand containing a voice changer to his masked face and spoke.

"**You should know not to be out late at night when a psychopathic killer is on the loose." **The killer said mockingly to his victim that stared up at him.

Than without warning the killer struck down and cut Terry's neck open with the blade of his knife, thus ending Terry's life.

* * *

Sidney Prescott woke with a jolt from the terrible dream that seemed so real. Turning to her side and taking a bottle of some pills from her nightstand, she downed them with some water and went back to sleep unaware of the horrible events that would soon happen.

Please R&R

And tell me what you thought.


	2. First Encounter

Sidney sat in her living room flipping the channels of her television when something caught her eye.

It was a news women standing in front of a do not cross police tape line with a SUV and two white sheets that appeared to be covering bodies with blood soaking through them behind her. There were also many police officers on the scene.

"Breaking news this morning in Woodsboro as the bodies of Terry Thomas and Nicole Smith were found brutally murdered near Bleak Woods with no indication of who committed the murders and what the motive might be. But police will say that the manner in which these murders were committed are similar to those committed by the notaries Woodsboro killer(s) Ghostface."

"Back to you Jake" The news women said.

Sidney was in shock, the whole crime scene looked exactly like the her dream the night before. She didn't know what to do. Should she call the police, call her friends, or just dismiss it as a coincidence.

Then the phone rang.

Sidney looked over to the end table that supported the phone that rang. She stood up and slowly made her way over to the device as it rang. And with a steady hand she picked up the phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

There was a pause and then.

Hi I'm calling from Star Videos to remind you that your membership is going to expire soon and that it is very important that you renew it b…

Sidney let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding as she hung up the phone and headed toward her room.

But the phone rang again.

Sidney stopped and turned around as she made her way back to the phone.

This time quickly picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"**Its been awhile hasn't it Sid?"**

Sidney knew that voice all too well. The same voice that haunted her nightmares and terrorized her past. The voice that belonged to the person that killed almost all her friends and tried to kill her as well.

"Who the fuck is this?" Sidney hissed

"**Now Sid, if I told you that it would spoil the ending now would it?" **The dark voice replied.

"Is that all this is to you? Just some fucking movie that you have to play the killer in!?"

"**Well you pretty much just hit the hammer on the nail there now did you."**"What makes you think that you'll be any different than the others that tried?"

"**Because this time there's a twist." **The line went dead as the killer hung up.

"A twist?"

"What does he mean by a twist?"

**  
"Why don't you turn around and find out!"**

**  
**Sidney spun around to see the killer standing right behind her, fully decked out in his costume and mask. Sidney tried to run but was socked in the face. The blow was so powerful that Sidney's head twisted around as she hit the floor with a loud crash.

Everything started to blur as Sidney stared up at the killer that so ruthlessly had punched her. His mask showing the mock emotion of agony and screaming.

Sidney could hear laughter as the killers face came closer to her own, and than everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Well its not a lot but I'm having a bit of a writers block so I'm going to end it right here. Till next time

**Review please.**


End file.
